Rem Stones
History: Rem Stones as most call them are one of the many marvels created from the binding of the mortal mind and immortalising it in a crystalline form. During the slave uprising during the very early years of the grimari, the primals found that training every grimari and former slave was simply too much. With each passing battle veteran ex-soldiers were holding the front lines and as a result being wiped out due to a simple lack of experienced fighters. With the primals being occupied with the raising of the still child like grimari, it became obvious that something needed to be done. It was through the efforts of Primal Gal-rorke that he came up with the theory that one could not only store memories of events but also maybe knowledge and understanding as well. "The mind is simply a chest though which we can store experience, we have already seen that we primals can share memories amongst each other. So what if we store it within a vessel born of essence." It was first discovered that Humans could not take memories directly from a primal, the very act was far too taxing on the mind. "The human mind is mortal and fragile, we are born from the child of a god. Perhaps a medium is required, a lesser form to lengthen the process." It was from this simple idea that a stone was created, within the stone the experience of Trestabala was stored. Sadly the human that volunteered would die soon after the transfer started. "It is not the flow that is the problem, but the form. Primals and humans are simply too different, a human mind is required to allow safe usage." It was with this idea that Gal-rorke would notice that the stone itself was indeed usable by a human, it just required more concentration and time. An elderly former soldier would come forward in his final moments, offering his own mind to help those the would follow after him. "My body is frail but my mind is still sharp, use my mind so that they might have a chance. I have done so much to hurt this people, I hope this can atone for my sins." The human soldier would die in his bed with only Grimmoria holding his hand as he passed with smile. The stone would be discovered to not only contain valuable information on the clergy forces but also decades of combat experience and training, the stone would be passed onto several defecting soldiers who would find themselves understanding and performing combat maneuvers with pinpoint accuracy. They would like the old man create more stones and pass them onto less experienced fighters and former slaves, it was seen as a risky move but it ultimately paid off. Slaves with no experience in fighting would be become elite soldiers in a fortnight, they would be pushed to the front and with overwhelming success which would come to relieve stress of the tired and battle beaten soldiers on the front. After several years the rapidly maturing grimari went through a similar process, learning the same maneuvers but also learning from their parents about their own power over the world. It would become the hammer to shatter the heart of the clergy's grip on the continent and later win the former slaves their freedom.